Lessons in Mail
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Bryan and Ian learn a lesson in reading other people's mail... COMPLETED
1. Ian's POV

**Fire: **Thank you to everyone that reveiwed on my story 'Chess'...

**Tsunami-girl: I know, I can't write huge chapters... **

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: You did! Hurry and remember-jumps and clings to you- Thank you...**

**CHIBI Majik: Sure...**

**mrs-ishida: Thank you... :D**

**_Disclaimer:_ Don't own or make money off characters... **

**Fire: **I thank my friend, Ladyofthekeys off DeviantArt for the inspiration... :D

* * *

As usual I'm the one stuck getting the mail, even though we hardly get any anyway. 

Let's see... "A bill, another bill, ads, ads and a letter for Spencer." LETTER FOR SPENCER? Since when does he get mail? Seriously the only one that gets mail is Bryan because of his 'work'.

Hm... It's rather wide for a letter. MAYBE IT'S A BOMB! Right, sorry... Abbey training with explosives has sorta come to mind.

I sat at the table and stared at the white envelope. Spencer won't mind if I take a tiny peek...

Carefully I opened it and started reading:

_Dear Spencer, (Or should I say Demolition Boys?)  
It just so happens that Valentines Day is around the corner, SO, I sent you a gift. Don't let the others see it. Hope you like it and I miss you,  
Love Mariam.  
xxx  
P.S: Ian/ot the rest of you boys, if you're reading this before Spencer has, DO NOT LOOK IN THE WRAPPED PAPER! Or else!  
P.P.S: Bryan, Ozuma sends his love and a kiss._

What? Moi? I'd never read someone elses mail!

"Why are you looking so... evil, isn't the right word is it?" Nope Bry, it's not.

"I just read a letter Mariam sent to Spence." He jumped into the seat beside me. See! I said he's the one that taught me to bring my nose into things. Don't say a word...

"Anything I'd like to read in there?"

"The bottom line?" His eyes skimmed over it.

"When Spencer writes back, I'll have ot add my own message." He grinned, I didn't want to know that! "Anyway, let me read the rest." I did. We simultaneously looked at the envelope.

"Do we really want to see what it is?" If it's for Valentines day, it's more than likely chocolate, a very flat kind...

We both grabbed for the envelope and took out he wrapped... thing. Red with hearts... yuck.

"She could have picked better wrapping paper."

"Hell yeah." I agreed. "Shouldn't we, hide in a room? The kitchen's too open, and if Spencer catches us..."

Bryan nodded and grabbed me by the collar, slinging me over his shoulder. "Good idea."

We, Bryan wandered past the TV watching Tala"What are you two doing"

"He's an annoying imp." Hey! I'm not THAT annoying and I haven't done anything that you can say that to!

"Don't break any of his bones." Gee, thanks my oh-so-wonderful-and-caring leader. I placed a 'please-save-me' look on my face. I think he thinks this is real.

When we entered Bryan's room he placed me on the ground and locked the door.

"Right. Now I get to see it first."

"Why?"

"Because it may not be suitable for your eyes." I could tell he's joking. It's not like Mariam would do that, even for Spencer.

He carefully opened it, we have to wrap it up again. HURRY UP ALREADY!

"What is it?"

Bryan's face turned bright red, as he quickly folded the paper around it again. Holy cow! Bryan can blush!

"IT'S DEFINATLEY NOT SUITABLE FOR YOUR EYES!" He was still very red as he reached for the door. Wait a sec... Not suitable for my eyes... I blushed too, just as bright.

"Let's just put it in Spencer's room." I stuttered.

Spencer'll like that.

* * *

**Fire:** Serves Bryan and Ian right-cherries him- Nah... I love Bryan, Ian and Spencer... I can't hurt or embarrassed them... well... not that much... 

Bye the way... For those who care... I'ma sorry about 'Away From Home' I've got serious writer's block on that story... though I may be over it in about 3 days... -sweatdrop-

Please reveiw!


	2. Spencer's Present

**Bra-Two: **-takes a deep breath- Read and you'll find out, yes he is, read this chap, read this chap, lol... unfortunately he's not in this... Bryan blushing is funny... He has such a round chubby face-pinches cheeks- Thanks for the Reveiw!

**Kirishma Destiny Soul: **Nope... Tis a two-shot, Thank you... :D

**Lil Tanuki Wolf: **Thank you:D

**Hikaru-chan-4ever: **hehe... -throws confetti around- I'll see... school work has got me pretty busy... You write story? Me read-hug-

**Toyin: **You shall if you read:D

**Physis: **It's not really a sequel... Just a Valentines Day tribute... Thank you and I'll try!

**Tsunami-girl: **Thank you!

**Jezza-jay: **um... -sweatdrop- Thank you... I think... I didn't really understand...

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Beyblade...

* * *

"Why is it so quiet?" I had just gotten back from the shop, and... Ian and Bryan are not annoying eachother or quarreling downstairs. It's a huge worry. 

"I beleive Bryan's punishing Ian in his room." Tala's eyes never left the TV. It's sad, he's reduced himself to watching soap Operas.

"You do notice, Kai wouldn't want you vegging out infront of the TV?"

"Yeah, so?" I think we're due to visit Japan shortly. Tala's going crazy without Kai, Bryan's missing Ozuma badly, Ian really needs Joseph to keep him amused and I want to spend sometime with my loud, bossy, beautiful girlfriend.

I stomped up the stairs, trying, I say again, TRYING to make Tala look away from the TV. I don't think it worked.

I headed towards my room, Bryan and Ian were just coming out of it. When they saw me they turned bright, bright red.

"Hi!"

"Bye!" I've come to notice that Bryan's voice becomes squeaky when he's embarassed. Even though I'm confused as to why they are embarrassed. They ran down the stairs.

"We're just going to the shop! Be back in a couple of hours!" They called, before the door slammed.

That was rather... odd. I wandered into my room, throwing my jacket over my chair.

I caught sight of a envelope on the bed. I read the letter, curiously looking over at the wrapped package. It had already been opened. I beleive that's why they were in such a hurry. I reached for it and slowly uncovered the... picture?

There was another note:

_Remember Spencer DO NOT let the others see this. Or trust me, you will not like it. _

_BTW, I got a friend to take this. Don't worry it wasn't a guy, so don't go glaring at this, you're so protective!_

_And before I forget again, all of you need to visit! Kai's going bonkers! I swear he hasn't left that mansion of his after last week. And don't get me started on Ozuma! You all, have only been gone for about four weeks! _

_Love ya! _

_I'd wink... But you wouldn't be able to see..._

Yep... Should have expected that ending. I'm not that protective, and if I am, I can't help it!

I plonked myself down on the bed. All this secrecy is making me nervous.

I turned the photo over. Holy shit...

It was Mariam. Her back was facing teh camera, but she was naked, except for her underpants. She was half turned, with her arms folded loosely over her chest. A smile on her face and her hair was out. Wow...

My brain had pretty much stopped working, until a fact dawned on me.

Bryan and Ian had walked out of my room. They were both blushing. They were both quiet... They are both dead, or close to it, expecially when Mariam finds out.

* * *

**Fire: **Yep... THE END! 

Thank you for the reveiws!

Please reveiw!


End file.
